<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attachments by Not4typicalwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963536">Attachments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not4typicalwriter/pseuds/Not4typicalwriter'>Not4typicalwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and His Knight [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), in which george and dream basically cons techno to join the family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not4typicalwriter/pseuds/Not4typicalwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're scared to make attachments, I get it, liabilities, weak links, strategically, you're doing everything right," George said. "But-" he shrugged. "You defeated Rupert with my knights, I got my throne thanks to you, those team-ups seem to work a lot better than you running around the Nether roof alone for six weeks."</p><p>"I don't work for any regimes. I'm an anarchist, you're a literal monarch, you can't get me to change," Techno said. "I don't agree with-"</p><p>"I know," George interjected. "I didn't invite you to stay as a knight, I invited you in as a friend."</p><p>--</p><p>In which by some terrible mistake, Techno finds himself in George's castle with all the palace knights,</p><p>and for some reason, they're suspiciously nice. </p><p>It almost makes it hard to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively: Everyone already thinks of Techno as that one cool cousin that just travels and has adventures (definitely already part of the family) while Techno is adamant that they're just 'acquaintances'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade, Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and His Knight [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1435</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attachments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SLEEPY BOIS RISEEEEE</p><p>I quite like this one, I love Techno with all my gut and heart, so this is the story of when Techno came to the castle.</p><p>Plenty of sleepy bois I think, and a little Ranboo and Tubbo in there too. Also Niki and Techno friendship because they're irl friends and it's cute. </p><p>Of course, the iconic rivalstwt.</p><p>Timeline: somewhere after the previously mentioned Dream and Techno team up, and before Try (where Techno's already George's friend) </p><p>Also, yes. Attachments is a reference to Dream's latest speech on the SMP (in case you were wondering)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his defense, it was very dark.</p><p>He was running from mobs for what seemed to be hours, and when he saw a wall, he just climbed it. He was not going to deal with zombies riding a 3-foot spider, no sir, not today. He was tired.</p><p>So he headed towards the torches, grabbed onto the vine, and just climbed over the wall. He flung himself over the wall, letting himself fall onto the soft grass with a thud. He groaned but stayed lying on the ground to catch his breath. He should move. He doesn't wanna get caught. He cursed at the torches, part of him thankful that the light will stop the mobs but hated the fact that it makes being stealthy so hard. Still, he hasn't moved.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd prefer if you just used the door Techno."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade's eyes snapped open in shock as he scrambled up, drawing his sword.</p><p>King George stood in front of him, his hands raised up in the air jokingly as he smirked at the nomad warrior in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Techno sighed, slowly lowering his sword. "This your palace?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno meant it to be a rhetorical question really. He's usually really good with directions, but running from mobs will do that to you.</p><p> </p><p>"Last I checked, in part thanks to you," George answered softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Techno said. "Well, I'll be out of here soon, I just need a minute."</p><p> </p><p>"Out?" George said. "Don't be ridiculous, come inside, stay the night. You look like you need it."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm fine," Techno assured him. "You don't have to be nice to me. Dream and your people already helped me take down that bastard Rupert, we're even."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not trying to get a favor out of you Techno," George shook his head chuckling. "Favor free, I promise. I can hear the mobs from here, you can leave in the morning. Besides, Dream would want to see you."</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"My palace, my rules," George said. "I <em>could </em>have you detained for trespassing. I assure you the spare room is much nicer than the dungeon."</p><p> </p><p>Techno gaped at the king. His eyes shifted around, trying to calculate his chances of getting out. He also heard little clicks of skeleton bones outside.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not taking no for an answer," George said before turning and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn't know what to do. So he just silently and slowly followed George heading towards the palace doors.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even out here? It's the dead of night," Techno asked, slightly pissed he even got caught.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it," George brushed off.</p><p> </p><p>George leads him towards the front door only to be greeted by Tubbo, humming softly as George came in.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Tubbo exclaimed. "Technoblade!"</p><p> </p><p>Techno blinked, not even knowing what to do considering the situation he'd found himself in.</p><p> </p><p>"He's staying for the night, you'll show him to a spare room wouldn't you Tubbo?" George said and Tubbo enthusiastically nodded. "Alright then, thank you for waiting for me Tubbo, you two have a good night."</p><p>And with that, the King walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't even see you come in through the front gate, I must've dozed off waiting for the king," Tubbo chuckled. "Not a good track record for a night guard."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't-" Techno started. "-come in through the front gates."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I didn't think anyone was at the stables tonight to let you in unless of course, you caught Puffy and Connor during their rounds," Tubbo reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't come in through the stables," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you come in from then?" Tubbo asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"The wall," Techno answered honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo blinked and then laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really funny Technoblade, I don't know why people are so scared of you," Tubbo walked almost like he had a pep in his step, regardless of the fact that he was in armor or that it's hours past midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo brought Technoblade all the way towards the knights' sleeping quarters, which Techno only recognized from the last time he snuck into the palace at 4 AM to talk to Wilbur about the coup, when he was caught by, who was then, Prince George.</p><p>Of course, it would be George, again.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go, this room's empty," Tubbo cheered. "Make yourself at home. I will be back with some supplies from the infirmary, you have a bunch of nasty cuts on you."</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn't have a chance to say thank you before the young boy left him alone in the empty room. It was fully furnished for an empty room, though very minimalistic. A dresser, a table, a chair, a nightstand, a bed, and a bathroom.</p><p>The knights really do live a comfortable life.</p><p>Techno's vision was blurring as he started to take off his helmet, his chest plate, and everything that was weighing him down. Tubbo was right, he had a lot of cuts on him, a few deeps ones as well. He quickly washed those off with some clean water before sitting down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Where was Tubbo? He said he'd be back with supplies.</p><p>His back was aching, and he'd just now notice the constant pain on his left shoulder. Must've sprained it when he flung himself over the wall.</p><p>Let's lie down.</p><p>The bed is so soft. So soft and warm, and comfortable considering you can't really find nice beds when you're traveling.</p><p>He'll wake up when Tubbo comes back.</p><p>Yeah. That's the plan.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Techno woke up with a start, frantically patting his sides to try and feel for his weapons, but he was met with the soft comforter. He blinked his eyes repeatedly to get the focus of his view, darting his eyes across the whole room to try and find his things.</p><p>He couldn't find anything.</p><p>His sword wasn't next to his pillow and his crossbow was gone as well. He wasn't even wearing clothes.</p><p>He threw off the comforter and jumped up from bed, frantically running around with no plan in mind.</p><p> </p><p>How could he have been so stupid? Of course, it was a trap, it's always a trap. He has just about the largest bounty on his head, and how they've taken all his weapons and belongings.</p><p>He stopped in his tracks, brows furrowed at a pile of neatly folded clothes. They looked like his size, but they were certainly not his. More importantly, he focused on the note folded at the top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Go to kitchen for food</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was not signed, and he doesn't know anyone well enough to recognize their handwriting. That's awfully ominous of them.</p><p>So he quickly threw the shirt and pants on before running out of the room, trying to remember, if he even could, where the kitchen was. He met other staff in the hallway, a few cooks, laundresses, chamberlains, honestly a bunch of people he didn't recognize.</p><p>He heard guitar strumming and that's when he burst into the dining room where the knights convene.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Technoblade," Fundy greeted politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, c'mon man!" Wilbur exclaimed immediately. "I just wrapped you up a few hours ago, how've you gone and pulled out your stitches already?" He continued to complain. "Now I've got to do them all over again."</p><p> </p><p>"It's good practice for you Will," Philza chuckled as he stood up. "You must be starving, you slept through breakfast. I'll get you a sandwich." He volunteered. "You're not allergic to anything, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno gaped, looking back at Phil who was just staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like olives," Techno blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful. Be right back," Phil said.</p><p> </p><p>"Come Technoblade," Fundy said loudly, patting the empty seat next to him. "Come sit!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fundy's about to sing us a song," Wilbur said, strumming his guitar louder by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, c'mon, what song? What song?" Fundy yelled energetically.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy started singing some song, purposely horrible at the top of his lungs causing Wilbur to laugh out loud.</p><p>Techno, for the hundredth time that day, was just stunned silent. He didn't even think he moved at all until Philza came in with 2 sandwiches on a plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go, hope you like turkey," Phil said before sitting back down next to Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>"Wher-" Techno hesitated, eyes fixated at the sandwich in front of him. "Where are my things?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Tubbo brought your weapons to the armory," Phil answered. "The blacksmith came this morning and your things look like they need a little touch-up."</p><p> </p><p>"And my uh-" Techno gestured to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Your cape is in the laundry, most of your clothes were ruined- there was blood, dirt, and rips everywhere, so we just got you new ones, but if you have attachments to the old ones, we can get it back," Phil explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Techno said, still awkwardly sitting on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Eat your food Techno, I'm going to have to stitch you back up after," Wilbur said. "Come see me in the infirmary after you're done."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur handed Fundy his guitar and Fundy started strumming, or he tried at least.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are, I heard you were up sleeping beauty," Dream's smooth voice rolled across the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur gave Dream a quick fist bump and Sapnap as well before he went and left to go to the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, yeah Technoblade just how tired <em>were </em>you?" Sapnap scoffed as he walked in with Dream. "Wilbur had to get the both of us to come wrangle you out of your clothes so he can bandage you up."</p><p> </p><p>"He's already bleeding again," Fundy snitched quietly causing Dream to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"And you didn't even blink," Dream added.</p><p> </p><p>"And we were throwing you around Techno," Sapnap said.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought the Blade would be a light sleeper, you know, vigilant," Dream teased as he took Wilbur's seat, Sapnap leaned on the counter next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I don't know how that happened," Techno answered curtly.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been on the run?" Philza asked.</p><p> </p><p>"And more importantly, who are you running <em>from</em>?" Fundy asked. "Because I need to know who I need to be running from."</p><p> </p><p>"Six weeks," Techno answered. "I think. I lost some time in the Nether."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh geez, you spent six weeks in the Nether?" Philza sounded concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Techno answered honestly. "Maybe." He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Eat the sandwich Techno, I know what you're like on the road," Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well now you're all staring at me," Techno said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, be like that to the person who undressed you last night," Sapnap raised his hand as he walked out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go Fundy, get back to work," Phil nudged Fundy who whined.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to," Fundy said though he still stood up and followed Phil out.</p><p> </p><p>Techno sat silently, looking at Dream who was sitting behind the white porcelain mask. God, he hated that mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Better start eating," Dream said. "I'm not leaving."</p><p> </p><p>Techno grunted but obliged, picked up the sandwich, and started munching down.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if I should thank you or warn you, but I'm glad you didn't do anything to George when he found you," Dream started talking. "I would've had to kill you if you'd hurt him."</p><p> </p><p>"Your king should not be out on a stroll in the dead of night, especially without his guard," Techno said. "And your walls need to be taller. And also get a gardener to get those vines out, they make it easier to climb."</p><p> </p><p>"I yelled at him about it," Dream said. "Said it wasn't the first time he caught you in the dead of night."</p><p> </p><p>Techno froze.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard what you've been doing Techno," Dream said. "You weren't in the Nether, you were traveling through the Nether roof."</p><p> </p><p>"What about it?" Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Two crown princes, a Baroness, and a king," Dream recited, counting on his fingers. "You traveled far, but I still hear things."</p><p> </p><p>"They had it coming," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't doubt it," Dream shrugged. "But if you even think about coming close-"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't hurt your king," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"I will kill you Techno," Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't die," Techno replied.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was lounging. It wasn't a threat, not really. It was a statement hiding behind another subtext. Dream will kill Techno even if he kills himself first, that is if Techno hurts George.</p><p> </p><p>"I made a decision when I brought your dying stupid ass back-" Techno explained. "I trusted your Prince then, I trust your King now. He hasn't let me down yet, monarchy aside."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Dream nodded curtly. "Someone will be bringing more clothes to your room. I'll be out back if you want to spar a little."</p><p> </p><p>Dream patted Techno in the back before leaving Techno to his sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>More clothes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spar?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno tried not to think about the weird situation he was in, and just continued eating the sandwich. Once he was finished, he walked out and tried to navigate the hallways.</p><p>This was the reason he got caught by George last time, he didn't know where the exit was.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Technoblade," Techno heard a voice call out for him.</p><p> </p><p>Techno's hand instinctively went to his belt, but he currently had no weapons strapped to him at all. He had a little bit of a panic, but visibly relaxed when a certain pink-haired knight walked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I was looking for you," Niki said. "I found this in the library a few weeks ago and kept it. You mentioned you wanted to read it last time. I don't know if you have read it since, you were here so long ago, but I heard you were back so-" she held out a little red leather-bound book.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that uh-"</p><p> </p><p>"The Art of War, first edition of the English translation so it is as close as you're going to get," Niki nodded enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>"And you just have it here?" Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well King George says you're allowed to keep it in your room as long as you don't take it out of the castle," Niki shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Techno slowly received the book from Niki, fingers brushing over the dusty cover. "Thank you, Nihachu."</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me Niki," Niki brushed off. "Do you like my hair? It's a lot darker than yours but I think we look good." She said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>"I like your hair," Techno said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"I think so too," Niki grinned. "Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"You're bleeding," Niki's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I accidentally pulled the stitches out this morning I think-" Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, probably from when you freaked out and threw your clothes on before sprinting down the hallway, that probably pulled something.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to see Wilbur at the infirmary," Techno finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'll take you," Niki started walking. "I needed to get a slow falling potion, Jack wants to jump off the tower."</p><p> </p><p>Techno doesn't even want to ask.</p><p>Wilbur was crouching behind the brewing stand when the pink-haired duo walked into the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>"Took you long enough," Wilbur said when he heard them come in. "Niki!" He exclaimed happily,</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Will, could I please have a slow falling potion?" Niki asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Jack trying to jump off the tower again?" Wilbur asked though he didn't need to hear the answer to hand the bottle of potion to Niki.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll bring him here if he breaks his leg," Niki said. "Or Ponk if he tries to catch Sam, I think they might have a go too."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright take more then," Wilbur sighed, handing Niki another bottle. "I know he wants to test out the Elytra."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Will," Niki said. She patted Techno on the back before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"Take off your shirt and sit on the bed," Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>Techno sat silently as Wilbur unwrapped the bandages on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"You're lucky they weren't infected Techno, these are some old open wounds," Wilbur nagged. "You should've wrapped it as soon as you've gotten them."</p><p> </p><p>"I was rather occupied," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Wreaking havoc on like 4 different governments in the past month and a half?" Wilbur said. "Oh yeah, I know. Dream told me."</p><p> </p><p>"In my defense, I also did not have supplies and I don't think I could've gone to town and got supplies when I had just murdered their crown prince," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"You should've traveled <em>with</em> supplies," Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>"What part of I didn't have supplies did you not understand?" Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you should've come and gotten supplies now shouldn't you?" Wilbur said. "Is the horse we gave you still alive?"</p><p> </p><p>"Carl is still alive," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is he then? I didn't think you threw him over the wall," Wilbur continued the conversation as he stitched Techno up. Techno didn't flinch at the needle, he was used to most types of pain.</p><p> </p><p>"He's at my base," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you're gonna want to move him here, so tell Phil where it is and we'll get him," Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>"You're taking back Carl?" Techno questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we're moving him here. It's safer, our stables are nicer, we have a stableboy, that way Carl isn't going to be neglected when you disappear for six weeks," Wilbur said. "Don't you want to be closer to him?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Techno stayed silent, trying to figure out what Wilbur was talking about as Wilbur patched him up.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be careful yes? No quick movements?" Wilbur said warningly.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream wants to meet me out back," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddam-" Wilbur cursed, then sighed. "If you fight then spar left-handed, don't make me stitch you again."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Wilbur," Techno slowly buttoned up his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be down in a minute," Wilbur called out as Techno left.</p><p> </p><p>Techno wandered around again for a bit, before going out to the training grounds, following the sounds of swords clashing and people laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo- Ranboo be careful," Phil called out as Techno saw the boy run with a trident.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was sparring with Tubbo as Quackity ran after Tommy. He heard from the distance Niki yelling as Jack leaped off the roof, Fundy cheering after him. Ponk was with Sam, looking at the wall with a measuring tape, Techno suspected they were trying to figure out how to reinforce the wall to stop another break-in. His fault, he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno," Dream called as he spotted Techno. He blocked off Tubbo's strike one last time before Tubbo stopped, waving at Techno as well. "Down for a spar?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been instructed by Wilbur that I am not to use my right arm because of the stitches," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuses," Dream teased. "I'll spar with my left hand too."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no Dream, I've got this," Tommy said loudly. "Fight me Technoblade, fight me."</p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled as Techno glanced at Tommy amusingly.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't want to fight me, Tommy," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"Fight me bitch," Tommy yelled and Techno rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, for you, you can use your right hand," Techno said and Dream wheezed.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you, I don't need your pity, I will fight you-" Tommy said. Dream threw Techno his sword and Techno immediately started chasing Tommy around. Tommy started screaming as he took a sword from Tubbo and started swinging. "Techno, Techno! I'm sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>"No mercy, Techno!" Dream yelled. "He asked for it!" He wheezed.</p><p> </p><p>"Philza, Philza help me!" Tommy ran towards Phil, who laughed at the sight. "Philza he's gonna kill me."</p><p> </p><p>"Play nice," Phil said though he was chuckling along.</p><p> </p><p>"Wilbur!" Tommy ran and hid behind Wilbur, throwing down the sword so he can jump on Wilbur's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy?" Wilbur asked before the air was punched out of him as Tommy tackled him.</p><p> </p><p>Techno chuckled, finally letting off. Wilbur was struggling to remain standing as Tommy is on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno I hope you haven't torn the stitches out again," Wilbur said warningly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I have," Techno did a quick check.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Wilbur said. "Tommy get off." Wilbur shrugged Tommy off his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, look out!" Techno heard and seconds later Skeppy landed on the ground next to Techno softly. "Hi, Techno."</p><p> </p><p>"Skeppy." Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to race me on the parkour course just a couple miles from here," Skeppy said. "There's this one really long jump-"</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow, tomorrow-" Phil said. "He's still hurt, can't you see?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but I'm really excited because you have to train me because Dream just laughs at me-" Skeppy said and Dream gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"I would never," Dream said in mocking sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, for a minute," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully everyone was busy with everything else happening and he slipped out without anyone really paying any mind to him. He snuck into the armory, trying to find his weapons, seeing them mounted nicely on the wall as if spaces were made just for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Technoblade," Techno is never going to get used to people sneaking up behind him and calling his name. He turned to see Ranboo smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo," Techno greeted.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, do you want to train with your own weapons?" Ranboo asked. "I get that, it's easier to use your own things."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Although I saw that you didn't have an ax, so we got you one from the blacksmith's this morning. I hope the size is right for you, I guesstimated," Ranboo said. "It should be the right weight for you, I'm quite good at guesstimating." He walked up to the wall where Techno's weapons were mounted and got the ax from the wall, handing it to Techno.</p><p> </p><p>Techno felt the handle fall to the palm of his hands and he gripped it. Ranboo was right, it's very well balanced.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Ranboo," Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem," Ranboo said. "I was just returning the trident, I should do more sword fighting with Dream if I want to get better though."</p><p> </p><p>Techno just nodded, still staring at the ax.</p><p> </p><p>"See you later Techno," Ranboo said as he left the armory with a sword.</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn't know what he was feeling but it was uneasy. Chest pumping, stomach grumbling, he was confused and frankly, a little unsettled.</p><p>Techno took all his weapons off the wall, including the brand new ax that he'd just gotten, and snuck out of the armory. Somehow he'd manage to slip back into the castle and made his way back to his room. His cloak was there, folded nicely next to a pile of new clothes. His mask on his nightstand.</p><p>Techno took all his things and placed them in his bag and heaved it up to his back. He patted the red leather book in his pocket before attempting to sneak out the front gate.</p><p> </p><p>He met some other staff along the way, he wasn't exactly inconspicuous, but the palace staff was mostly on a don't ask don't tell basis. As long as he didn't meet one of the knights that he knew, he was fine.</p><p>He was thankful to see that the two guards guarding the gates weren't his acquaintances as well, which made leaving that much easier. He headed straight out the gate, not turning back to see the palace behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I specifically told Niki to tell you you're not allowed to bring my book out of the palace,"</p><p> </p><p>Techno froze. He was about a foot outside of the palace and the voice came from the trees. He's really lost the edge on being stealthy lately, hasn't he?</p><p>He turned to see the King, sitting high up on a tree branch. Techno tilted his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing outside your palace grounds in a tree?" Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, I'm fine," George assured him. "I'm not alone."</p><p> </p><p>Dream emerged from behind the tree, his green cloak had hidden him from Techno's gaze the first time around.</p><p> </p><p>"Stealing, are we Techno?" Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to give it back once I'm done," Techno answered earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>Dream helped George get off the tree before getting sent back inside, leaving Techno alone with George.</p><p> </p><p>"Leaving?" George said.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're trying to do," Techno said. "I don't understand."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not trying to do anything," George said confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's coming after me? What's the plan? Make me comfortable and one night the king of Kelar can just come and pick me up, weaponless and vulnerable?" Techno said. "Why did you make me stay? I kill kings and princes for a living."</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't killed me," George shrugged. "I like to think I'm somewhat special."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you giving me stuff? A weapon, clothes, why is everyone making plans with me? Trying to train with me, spar with me-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a legend," George shrugged. "Wouldn't you want to train with the best?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why is everybody being nice to me? What's the plan?" Techno asked George. "What are you trying to buy from me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Techno, they're nice because they like you," George scoffed. "I told you, it's favor free- kind of," he added. "Techno, you don't have a home. You have a base of operations, you have a place to maybe stay the night, but you don't have attachments except for that horse we gave you."</p><p> </p><p>Techno took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>"You're scared to make attachments, I get it, liabilities, weak links, strategically, you're doing everything right," George said. "But-" he shrugged. "You defeated Rupert with my knights, I got my throne thanks to you, those team-ups seem to work a lot better than you running around the Nether roof alone for six weeks."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't work for any regimes. I'm an anarchist, you're a literal monarch, you can't get me to change," Techno said. "I don't agree with-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," George interjected. "I didn't invite you to stay as a knight or to work for me, I invited you in as a friend."</p><p> </p><p>Techno was slightly taken aback.</p><p>
  <em>Friend?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Clothes, food, supplies, you're free to leave and I'm not asking you to work for me," George said. "I heard you told Dream that I've yet to disappoint you, and I never want to. I don't want to be a tyrant, so I think you can help me find that middle ground, in a way that I can still be king, and you don't try to kill me because I've done something wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't that mean I'm working for you?" Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>"Call it an extended guest that gives me advice sometimes. Friends help friends, do they not?" George shrugged. "You can go out and kill tyrants, bringing down governments one at a time. You're not affiliated with us, you just happen to live with us."</p><p> </p><p>"And I get to kill you if you become a tyrant?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean," George said. "I would appreciate a warning first, you know, so I could potentially change my ways. But-" George shrugged again. "I guess if you get past Dream."</p><p> </p><p>"I will kill you Techno!" Dream's voice rang from the other side of the gate.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, if you don't want to stay, you don't have to. But just know that we take care of our own," George smiled, patting Techno on the shoulders. "Dinner's in 15."</p><p> </p><p>George walked back inside meeting Dream at the gate. Dream turned to Techno and softly nudged his head to invite Techno back in before walking with George through the palace doors.</p><p>Techno stood outside of the gates silently, staring at the palace that stood grand before him.</p><p> </p><p>Attachments mean danger.</p><p>Attachments mean liabilities.</p><p>Attachments make you vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>Attachments-</p><p> </p><p>Attachments gave him weapons, clothes, and a place to stay.</p><p>Attachments offered him help, care, and a home.</p><p>Attachments saved his life once. Maybe more than once, actually. </p><p> </p><p>Attachments, </p><p>might make you stronger.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Blade," A guard from the top of the tower called out. "We're going to close the gates for tonight, will you be joining us inside?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno silently nodded as he walked inside, the gates closing behind him. He walked down the hallway, the hallway that he should probably start memorizing, and found himself in his room. He dropped all of his things to the floor and took off his cloak.</p><p>He's got to return those weapons to the armory, they can't stay in <em>his</em> room.</p><p>Techno leaves his room and heads to the kitchen to find absolutely no one. Isn't dinner in 15?</p><p> </p><p>"Techno, what are you doing?" Phil asked from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Techno turned to see Phil, and behind him were Tommy and Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner?" Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Sunday," Wilbur explained. "We have dinner in the royal dining hall with George on Sundays."</p><p> </p><p>"And we get to call him <em>George</em>," Tommy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, everyone's waiting," Phil came and patted Techno on the back, gently nudging him forward to follow Wilbur into the dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>Techno was surprised at the number of people in the dining hall. He saw Ponk, Punz, Eret. He saw Skeppy again, sitting next to Bad. Sam, Jack, HBomb, Puffy, Ant, Callahan, Connor, they're all there, it was quite overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy went to sit next to Tubbo, just across from 3 empty chairs meant for Phil, Wilbur, and Techno. Wilbur was sat next to Niki, while Phil sat closer to Ranboo.</p><p>He watched Quackity talk to Karl, though Karl was leaning awfully close to Sapnap, who was in conversation with Dream. At the head was George himself, talking and laughing about something with Fundy.</p><p>So Techno sat between Wilbur and Phil, as food began to get passed around. Watching closely at the people around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Try a roll, here," Wilbur said as he passed Techno some bread.</p><p> </p><p>"And this casserole," Phil took a serving and plopped it onto Techno's empty plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh the carrots are quite good as well," Tubbo chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Techno," Tommy said. "Hey Techno, could I have your dessert?"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't listen to him Techno, don't give the child what he wants," Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Wilbur," Tommy exclaimed. "I'm going to stab you with this fork."</p><p> </p><p>"Eat your vegetable, Tommy," Phil shushed him.</p><p> </p><p>Techno glanced once again at the head of the table, this time catching George say something to Dream. George looked back at Techno and gave him a little nod. Dream removed his mask, placing it gently on his lap, before turning to Techno and winked.</p><p>He knew exactly what both of them are trying to say to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Welcome home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Guess he can stay another night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: @noimnotJJ</p><p>I don't know why I decided that George would do this, but I think this fits my George. Like he finds Techno breaking into his castle in the middle of the night for like the second time and kind of goes "ah yes, he's mine now. I'll make him happy here so he won't leave."</p><p>and Dream's just like, "I guess."</p><p>Anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated.</p><p>I have a line of stories in the waits though it might be a week or so.<br/>The Techno/Dream team up, the War with the West, Dream and the dragon are going to be relatively long stories so I haven't gotten to that yet.</p><p>I do have a DNF Royal Ball scene from when they were younger (before 21 Days). I also have DNF Royal wedding. We'll see if it's going to get done.</p><p>If you like SBI, please comment with more ideas about what to write. Right now I only have the "boys wreck the castle" so we'll see where that one goes.</p><p>Anyway, that is all. Catch ya later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>